Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel demarcation layer, OLED and manufacturing method thereof as well as display device.
Due to its advantages such as, but not limited to, self-luminescence, all-solid state, wide viewing angle, and quick response time, it is considered that organic light emitting devices (OLED) have enormous potential in flat-panel display and are becoming a new generation of flat-panel display products after liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP).
An OLED mainly comprises an anode electrode layer, an organic light-emitting functional layer and a cathode electrode layer, among which the organic light-emitting functional layer is a core component of the OLED. Currently, there are two methods for fabricating the organic light-emitting functional layer, including vacuum evaporation and solution processing. As compared with the organic light-emitting functional layer fabricated by means of vacuum evaporation, the organic light-emitting functional layer fabricated by means of solution processing exhibits better coating performance for the anode electrode layer, resulting in an OLED with reduced leakage current. Moreover, adopting solution processing is conducive to whole surface coating of the substrate and thus enhances the OLED productivity. Strip coating is so far a potential coating technique for solution-processed OLED. However, since the coating device may be unstable at the beginning of the coating process, such coating technique easily leads to ink overflow at the initiating terminal for the coating process, and as a result, its application in display is limited.